Arthur's Day Full of Fun
by Psyche333
Summary: Poor Arthur, all he wanted was a nice quiet day to himself. Instead he get a drug along on a group trip to do heavens knows what. Hopefully he can take all the stress America's so called day of fun shall bring him. Rated T because of some course language.


This is exactly what I needed; fresh cup of Earl Grey beside me, roaring fire in the hearth, and my latest mystery novel waiting for me to crack it open. A nice refreshing day to relax and not be around those idiots that I am forced to work with. I get up to grab my reading glasses that I had forgotten on the mantel, when I settle back into my plush chair preparing to find out how detective Philip is going to find the Shadowstalker my quiet reverie is broken by none other than the devil incarnate.

"Dude, I've been like calling you for forever. Why haven't yo…" Alfred , the devil incarnate, pulls up short and stands there just staring at me with his mouth hanging open. "Dude, what are you wearing?"

I look down and feel a blush creep up my cheeks. To get into the mood of my novel I had dug out my silk house robe and fez. Perhaps that had been a poor choice on my part, I should have expected something to ruin my day. Something like this idiot barging into my home.

"What the hell are you doing in my house you bloody git!"

Completely oblivious to my anger of his intrusion, Alfred comes over and starts plucking at my robe, much to my consternation. What made him think he had the right to pester me in my own house? "These are like so OLD! You look like an old man Iggy."

My blush spreads, I bet my face looks like a tomato. Stupid git. "What have I told you about calling me Iggy! My name is Arthur. And get out of my house you wanker!" Pushing with all my might I try to shove him towards the door but the git must weigh a ton because I can't even get him to budge an inch. Hmph. "Get out!" I huff out as I keep trying to push him out. When he starts to laugh, my blood runs cold. That is never a good sign. He must have another one of his hairbrained ideas.

"Ahhaha! Dude you are such a riot. Quite messing around man or we're gonna be late." Late? We? What?! He clamps a hand around my wrist and proceeds to drag me up MY stairs and into MY bedroom. I struggle to escape his hold on me, but it is to no avail. Is he taking steroids or something? Seriously, I didn't think I was this still keeping a tight grip on me, he uses his other hand to start rifling through my wardrobe.

"Dude, don't you have any fun clothes? Don't tell me when you want to go hang out with some ladies you wear a suit or that ugly thing."

"Stop it! I'll have you know this is an antique-"

"Yeah. Like you."

I stop flailing about to glare at Alfred, but he doesn't even notice. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me," I punctuate what I say by intensifying my glare that I am directing at him, " I do have civilian clothing, they just are just not in my wardrobe. Now if you will kindly let me go, I'll get them." Hopefully he'll take the bait and let me go. Then I'll make run for the front door, silk robe be damned. I can't believe I have to run from my own home, this has to be one of my lowest points. Oh drat he found the drawer.

"Jackpot! Wow, I didn't know you actually owned a pair of jeans Iggy, and a Pink Floyd t-shirt too. Here put these on."

Who is he to judge my apparel, I have fabulous taste. At least I'm not the idiot parading around in a tacky leather jacket all the time. Why is he standing there? Does he have any manners left? Or has he forgotten what privacy or decency are? Wait, what am I kidding myself, it's Alfred.

"Are you really going to stand there and watch you pervert?"

"Oh right."

He then proceeds to just turn around and cover his hands with his hands. Unfreaking believable. I can't even get any privacy in my own bedroom. I might as well humor him, perhaps what he has planned for today isn't as bad as that one time...on that island. Maybe the sooner I do this the sooner I can read my book. I just hope nothing bad happens and that _he_ isn't wherever we are going.

"I'm decent."

"Awesome! Let's GO!" He then grabs my wrist yet again. I'm probably going to have a ring of bruises around it thanks to him manhandling me.

"Alfred, you don't have to bloody drag me."

"But you might run away and miss out on the fun day I have you promise you'll come and have fun and not be a stick in the mud and actually enjoy yourself and not get mad and and and-"

Oh, not the puppy dog eyes. No, don't look at me like that. "Yes, fine. I promise. Now let go."

"Yay!"

What have I gotten myself into.

**Oh no! Where is Alfred taking poor Arthur? Review if you want to find out :)**


End file.
